Talk:Whoot Smackler Whoot
Talk About Me Here... PLEASE. I'M SO LONELY!!! Hello Youngins' of the superior race!! If ya got anything to say to a washed up leader, speak of such here! In fact, I'm so lonely here, that I'll take Most High Noob-Face's comments too! ...talk to me... I'm lonely and old. I want to talk to you, young generations. The memory of Khanzem must not die! --Whoot Smackler Whoot Howdeh Howdy doo, mah boi. --PogoPunk Well, teh only big tings I did was try to conquer Pengolia, but Leenk stopped me. Also, if I were in yor position, I wud maek me a sundae, then demand moar yummy foodz. --PogoPunk Hey Mr. Smackler Well its my first time seeing you but I would really like it if you wouldn't die because The Kahnzem must not die wanna hear my pengis kahn impression? Tails6000 Hello Sir! I've not seen you around the islands before, but you seem pretty popular! Hope we can be friends! --Metalmanager Beaten by Adolf. You know Adolf Hilter? He looks alot like you! Hit Triskelle with a pie I did what you said about the pie at triskelle That was hilarious! Tails Also wanna see my combat armory *gets armory key out of pocket* Tails the gaurdian of the master emerald Speak up! Photograph Hey! Austin8310 here. I'm a big fan. Throwing pies at Triskelle? Nice. I betta try that some time. BTW, dya want a picture of yourself? I'll take it for free. Austin8310. Memories Ahaha..Those were happier times. Nowadays, the way antarctica is going, it's make a "Most High Noob Face" like me want to blue-rinse the continent! Yes, that was the best orange juice ever, we "Most High Noob Faces" put our Blood, Sweat, And Tears into it. I have no quarrell with you these days, ya poor fella. But I cannie get over the ending of the war, You fell asleep while playing cards in a bunker underground, and your Naughtzee army lost at Iro-Shima. -- [[King Triskelle|'King Triskelle']] Message from Tails6000 un the vibration dimension Hey smackler it's me I wanted to say that I'm looking for your coin sack you threw in where I'm at so wish me luck for saving the dimension I'm at! Tails6000 Oh thanks though but I'm bringin' it back form the world and putting it in the big fat building'o'archives so anyone who wants it has to go there but they wont know the password! Tails6000 (wish me luck!) YOU WERE A NAUGHTY BOI! MAH BOI! YOU DARE INVADE THE HIGH PENGUINS ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! YOU MUST BE THROWN INTO A PIT OF SPAGHETTI! King Snowkinian THIS MAFIA IS WHAT ALL TRUE GANGSTAS STRIVE FOR Most High Noob Faces Guess what, sir? I splatted TWENTY NOOBFACES with pies this week! Except for Swiss Ninja. He's kinda like you. Anyways, I'm a big fan of Khanzem (being a Khanz myself) and I would gladly splat more noobfaces. Can you give me tips on the best pies to throw? -Austin8310